A Weapon is Called
by MoonHawkD'Alena
Summary: What would happen if our favorite Weapon answered the Rider's Call? KxZ eventually.
1. Called

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of these characters; they are products of the great Kristen Britain and her amazing plot bunnies. This takes place after the High King's Tomb. _MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS_, you have been warned. Please read and review. This is gonna be a one-shot, but if I get enough reviews I'll continue it. I am also in desperate need for a beta. The only thing I can offer for your services are a first look at the new chaptes. Here is chapter 1...re-edited.**  
><strong>-Write on,<strong>  
><strong>MoonHawkD'Alene<strong>

* * *

><p>Fastion strode through the gardens in search of Karigan, urgently needing to speak to her. He had looked in the Rider wing, the training field, even stopped by the stables to make sure she was still at the castle, but he only found her horse.<p>

Stepping out of the stables Fastion paused and searched the area for any Rider; he needed to find Karigan before he reported for duty. He noticed a Rider coming toward the stables, oblivious to the Weapon. He thought that he had finally found Karigan but as the the Rider drew closer, Fastion noticed burn marks on the right side of the Rider's body.

He knew of only one Rider that had been seriously, Chief Rider Mara Brennyn. He walked up to her, surprise registering on her face as the Weapon appeared from nowhere.

"Rider Brennyn, would you happen to know where I could find Rider Sir G'ladheon?"Fastion asked, hopeful that someone had seen his ghost of a sister.

"I don't know, Fastion." She replied, warily running a hand through her hair, "I sent a Green Foot runner to deliver some letters to her that came in through a merchant's caravan."

At the mention of letters, Fastion remembered that she liked to go to the gardens to be alone and think, especially after receiving a letter from home. He thanked Mara, and headed for the gardens.

Now as he searched the gardens, he couldn't help but understand his sister's choice of sanctuary. The flowers were beginning to peek through the brown earth, the trees were growing a new coat of leaves and birds were chirping as they bedded down for the night. He spotted her sitting crossed-legged on a stone bench by King Jonaeus' Spring; reading a letter, no doubt from her father in Corsa.

Karigan looked up from her letter when her sensitive ears picked up the light crunch of gravel. She was surprised when she read a anxiety in her friends face as he approached her. She wondered what had happened that could cause the Weapon's emotions to come to the fore. Karigan's first thought was that something had happened to the King, but Fastion body language didn't display any sign that there had been an attack.

"May I speak with you little sister?" Karigan smirked at being called 'little', because Fastion was only a few years older than herself.

"Of course big brother, have a seat." Karigan dropped her feet to the ground to make room for him.

"Is something wrong?" she prompted, after a few moments of silence.

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"What do you mean?"

"What made you come back to Sacor City and become a Green Rider?" he asked abruptly.

Karigan paused, taken aback by the change in topic, "I was Called, I didn't really have a choice in the matter. Everywhere I went, I was haunted by the sound of hoof beats. I tried to get rid of my brooch, thinking that if I got rid of it, the Call would stop calling; but I would always find myself wearing it at the end of the day. My dreams were plagued by riding and being out on the open road. Finally, one night, the Call crashed over me like a tidal wave. I had to answer."

"Which explains why you came halfway to Sacor City in your nightgown." Fastion added, a small grin spreading across his face.

"I only got as far as Darden." Karigan replied, a blush creeping up her neck.

"That's only two towns over." He retorted

"Anyway, once I woke up, I went back home, and explaind things to my father. After that, I came back to Sacor City; the rest you know. Why are you asking me about being a Rider, brother."

"Because," he paused, looking vulnerable, "everything you described has happened to me. And I have no idea what to do. Ever since we showed Captain Mapstone the chest of Rider artifacts last summer, I have been plagued by the sound of hoof beats. Every waking moment is spent resisting the impulse to saddle my horse and ride. I can hardly concentrate on protecting the King with this fire burning inside me. I have tried to suppress it, but I can't without risking my sanity. Please help me."

Karigan was shocked, she had never heard of a Weapon being called into the messenger service. But she was happy that he had come to her about this.

"Well," Karigan stood up, pulling Fastion with her, "let's pay a visit to our dear captain and see what we can do about getting you a brooch."

She started walking toward officer quarters when a hand grabbed her arm, pulling her in the direction of the throne room. "The Captain is attending the King during today's public audiences." Fastion stated, releasing her arm as she fell into step beside him.

* * *

><p>The clock tolled out seven hour as Karigan and Fastion hurried to get to the audience chamber before the captain and the king left. When they reached the doors to the throne room, it was empty save a few soldiers. And Cummings, the King's personal secretary, who looked to be retiring for the night.<p>

"Cummings?" Karigan called

"How can I be of assistance Rider Sir G'ladheon?" he asked, inclining his head in respect of her station.

Karigan winced at the new title, still not use to it yet.

"Do you know where Captain Mapstone and the King can be found?" she questioned.

Cummings paused a moment, stroking his chin in thought.

"I believe that they are dining in his study."

"Thank you." She gave a curt nod, striding back through the doors, Fastion leading the way.

They arrived at the King's study quickly, thanks to Fastion's thorough knowledge of the older passageways in the castle. Gwen stood guard outside the King's study when they arrived; she nodded to his sister and brother, opening the door for them. Karigan thanked her as she and Fastion walked into the room.

Zachary and the Captain were in deep discussion about something serious, their meal forgotten before them. But as soon as Karigan and Fastion stepped foot into the room, Zachary's attention was completely on his Rider, who was the happiest he had ever seen her.

He wondered what had happened that would make his beloved display so much emotion. Both Rider and Weapon bowed to the king, but the Rider's eyes were focused on her captain.

"Kar-Rider G'ladheon, what brings you here?" Zachary didn't care why she was here, he was just happy to see her. They hadn't spoken since the day she had been knighted and he longed to hear her voice again; no matter what she was saying.

"Fastion needs to speak with the captain." Here she paused, her grin breaking out again. Zachary was overcome with an urge to sweep her into his arms and kiss her. Instead he motioned for to continue. "And since you are here as well your Majesty, I don't see the point in you not being privy to the conversation, since it will affect you as well."

Karigan stepped back, giving her brother's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Zachary didn't miss the action, and a spark of jealousy flared with in him until he reminded himself that they saw each other as siblings, nothing more.

"Captain Mapstone," Fastio began, "ever since we showed you the chest of Rider artifacts last summer, ever since you blew the First Rider's horn, I have been plagued by the sound of hoof beats. I can hardly concentrate on protecting the King with this fire burning in me. I have tried to suppress it, but I cannot without risking my sanity. How my sister withstood it for two years I cannot begin to imagine" The Weapon went down on one knee before his King, "I offer my services to my King and country as a Green Rider."

Karigan smiled so hard that her cheeks were beginning to hurt. Captain Mapstone and Zachary were speechless, neither of them could remember the last time a Weapon had heard the call.

Captain Mapstone was elated that she would have yet another Rider. Zachary was both happy and sad; happy at the reaction this news brought to the woman he loved but sad because he was going to lose a valued friend.

"I accept." The king replied.

"Well, let's go pick out a brooch. Then it's off to the Quartermaster's to get you outfitted in a uniform." Captain Mapstone stood up, and started heading for the door, a smile forming on her face. "You'll need to pick out a room in the Rider Wing. Then we have to talk to Colin Dovekey about your transfer. He won't be too happy about this; but I am."

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please, please review! The more reviews I get, the sooner my muses talk to me, the sooner you guys get an update. So reviews equal faster updates.<strong>  
><strong>Write on,<strong>  
><strong>MoonHawkD'Alene<strong>


	2. First Ride

**Ok guys, sorry for the long period between updates. But I swear it will be worth the wait. Again, I don't own anything related to Green Rider, all praise goes to the great KB. Still looking for a beta. And if you guys have an idea on where you would like this fic to go, please feel free to tell me, I won't be offended. Also, I can't decide whether to add any Z and K romance into this, so I gave you a little, but if you want more, PLEASE tell me. And since KB hasn't told us Fastion's last name, I have given him one, due to the fact the Riders are called by their last names. So, without further ado, chapter 2.**

**Write on,  
>MoonHawkD'Alena<strong>

* * *

><p>"I look like a green giant." Fastion complained, tugging uncomfortably at the collar of his new Green Rider uniform. He was sitting in the Rider common room conversing with the more senior Rider's while the newer Riders were training with Arms Master Gresia.<p>

"Garth is more like a giant," Tegan countered, a mischievous glint her eye, "and you, dear Fastion, are more like a tall pine."

"Hey," Garth spoke up, false indignation in his voice, "what's wrong with being a green giant?"

Karigan chuckled as Fastion struggled to come up with a reply, not realizing that Tegan was joking. "Nothing Rid-Garth, I'm sure Tegan meant no disrespect."

"Well Fast, you better get used to the color," Karigan interjected, "Because you'll soon find your wardrobe dominated by it."

"I don't doubt it Karigan." He replied, "It just feels odd to be in any other color than black."

"Now you know how I felt when the Weapons dressed me in their uniform. Only this is permanent." She teased, not realizing the gravity of the words until after they had left her mouth.

The room fell silent at the mention of the events that happened a mere two months earlier. Aside from the king, his advisors, and the Weapons, no one knew what really happened down in the tombs. To the Riders knowledge, there were intruders in the tombs and Karigan had been the one to bring the news of the intruder's plans and help stop them. Naturally, they had heard the rumors of Karigan emerging from the tombs in a Weapons uniform, but no one knew the reason.

Tegan broke the silence with a small cough, and continued as though Karigan hadn't spoken. "So Fastion, when are you being sworn in as a Rider? 'm planning on ordering a few kegs of ale from the Cock and Hen to welcome you into the family."

Leave it to Tegan to lighten the mood with plans for a party, Karigan thought.

"I honestly don't know," Fastion let out a sigh, fingering his brooch, "Captain Mapstone and Colin Dovekey are arguing over me like a piece of rare meat. The captain says that I've been Called and cannot serve as a Weapon any longer while Weapon Master Dovekey says that I took oaths when I became a Weapon that cannot be easily broken. I feel torn in two opposite directions cause I don't want to abandon my duties as a Weapon but I also need to start fulfilling my duties as a Rider."

"Well, I'm sure that they'll find a solution. I mean, she found a way with Ben and Master Mender Destarion, so there is hope for you yet." Karigan assured her friend with a pat on the shoulder, as she stood up from her chair. "But in the meantime, I'm off to the stables to take Condor out for much needed exercise. I've been neglecting him due to the unholy amount of paperwork I have been buried in. But I have given myself today as a break from any work."

The clock sounded out eight hour, and all the Rider's assembled let out a collective groan and headed off to get various chores done before breakfast and the few who had to go on message errands clamored for Tegan's attention, wanting to know how to pack for their trips.

* * *

><p>Karigan waved good-bye to Erin, wishing her a safe and swift journey to the eastern provinces. She turned back to the stables, where Condor was tacked and ready to go for a ride. She let out a little chuckle when she saw that he had started pacing, straining at the ends of his tether.<p>

"Alright my friend," she told him as she quickly unknotted his tether, "Let's go."

Condor bobbed his head in agreement as Karigan swung into the saddle and clicked him into a walk. She rode to the west castle grounds, which were wide and open, ideal for exercising horses. She would have liked to go into the country but she wasn't allowed to leave castle grounds; so she would have to settle for this. There was nobody in sight, the area was all hers. The ride over here had warmed Condor up, and she squeezed him into a canter. After a few large circles, she let him run. All her cares melted away and she knew only the fresh spring wind against her face and the sound of hoofbeats.

* * *

><p>She had only been riding for half a bell when a Green Foot runner caught her attention and waved her over. She barely restrained a sigh and reined Condor in and turned him towards the runner. When she got to him, Karigan recognized the look on his face. It was the same one she had been receiving from the newer Riders who had heard of her "adventures".<p>

"Rider Sir G'ladheon?" the boy asked, his voice carrying the adoration he felt.

"Yes, do you have a message for me?" She replied, dismounting Condor. She thought his name was Avery.

"Yes ma'am, the captain asks that you join her and the king in his study."

"Thank you...Avery is it?"

The boy's face lit up at being called by his first name and he gave an excited nod.

"You're welcome, ma'am."

"Please let the captain know I need to return my horse to the stables and join her as soon as possible." She gave him a smile and sent him on his way; her pockets being a copper lighter.

_I wonder what she needs?_ Karigan wondered as she mounted Condor and turned him toward the stables. _Maybe she needs me to do a long distance errand_; she thought hopefully, _that would give me time to spend with Condor._ She smiled at the thought of just her, Condor and the open road, nothing between her and the stars. Maybe she could get some leave time to go visit her family.

Her father had written her with the detailed preparations for the upcoming spring trading season, but near the end he begged her to try and get some leave time and come visit him before he left trading. She missed her family immensely but she didn't look forward to being reprimanded by her aunts about her career choice or her lack of marriage prospects.

Karigan dismounted and led Condor to his stall, taking his tackle off and giving him a quick rub down with a currycomb. Usually she loved taking care of him but she needed to get to the King's study. She asked Hep to take care of Condor and, after he assured her he would, she set off for the Rider wing to pull on her short coat and run a brush through her tangled hair. It would not be good to appear before the king looking disheveled. Pleased by what she saw in the mirror, she hurried through the castle to the King's study. When she arrived at the study, the Weapon at the door let her in.

"Thank you Travis." she whispered as she slipped into the room.

He nodded in reply, more acknowledgement than most would receive by the King's deadly shadows. When she entered, Karigan was greeted by the sight of her king, captain, and Fastion all seated. Zachary sat behind his usual oak desk, the marble surface gleaming from the combination of sunlight and torchlight. Three simple yet ornate chairs faced the King's desk, two being occupied by Captain Mapstone and Fastion. She bowed to the king.

"You summoned me, sire?"

"Yes, please be seated." He said, motioning to the third chair. She sat down while shooting a questioning look at Fastion, who still looked odd in Rider green. He just winked at her and smiled.

"Rider G'ladheon," the king started, "in the process of preparing for the eventual return of Mornhavon, we are reaffirming our alliances with our neighboring countries. We have already received word from the Eltians that, at the time of Mornhavon's return, they will stand beside us as they did in the days of the Long War. I would like you to go to Rhovanny and ensure that we have a similar assurances from them. You leave in two days and will be accompanied by Rider Holden for training."

Karigan nodded in agreement, trying to remember which new face she would be mentoring. Fastion said something but she didn't pay any mind to it, then he poked her ribs to get her attention.

"What?" She asked, rubbing her side where he had poked.

"I said I look forward to having you as a mentor little sister." He repeated, a grin spreading on his face when he saw her jaw drop. He was Rider Holden? She had never known him as anything other than Fastion, but the name fit. She grinned back at him, glad that she could show her friend around her world.

"Do you have any questions, Karigan?" Captain Mapstone asked.

"Only one at this time Captain." She replied, facing her captain. "Why me? Surely the Rhovan's would respond better to a man instead of a woman, given their conservative ways."

Mapstone nodded, "You are correct in assuming that the Rhovan's would respond better a man than a woman but seeing as how you're a knight of the realm, they can't really turn you down. Especially if you are mentoring a Black Shield. Also," the captain paused, a smile forming on her face, "I thought you would like to show Rhovanny what a woman is capable of."

Karigan grinned at the captain's comment; thinking about the conservative Rhovan noble's reaction to seeing her in uniform, armed with a saber at her side. She looked at the king who was being uncharacteristically silent. His heart was in his eyes as he gazed at her, the intensity of the emotions she saw there making her blush and look away quickly.

"I am loathed to send one of my best Riders on so simple an errand," the king spoke up, his voice devoid of the emotion Karigan had seen in his eyes. "But know that I trust your judgment, should anything…unexpected happen." Captain Mapstone added her assent.

"Thank you both. If you'll excuse me, Exallancy, Captain, I need to go prepare for my journey." Karigan stood up and bowed to the king. "Would you care to join me brother?" she asked, holding her hand out to Fastion.

"I would love to sister." He replied, taking her offered hand. "I will need your help in packing my things, because I have no idea what to bring."

Karigan bowed again. "Good day, Majesty."

She then exited the study with Fastion in tow, never hearing her king answer her farewell.

"Good day, Kari." He said, longing to say more than a simple farewell.

* * *

><p><strong>So...was it worth the wait? I hope so. Again, if you guys have any ideas please leave them as a review.<strong>

**Write on,  
>MoonHawkD'Alena<strong>


	3. Restless Night

**Ok guys, here it is. Chapter 3! I know most of you (myself included) were hoping on finding out what happens on their trip to Rhovany but I couldn't help but write this little filler chapter for all you Z&K fans. Hope you like it and if anyone has ideas about their Rhovany trip, I'm all ears, reviews. Still looking for a beta, which will cut time between updates in half, so let me know.**

**Write on,****  
><strong>**MoonHawkD'Alena**

* * *

><p>Zachary walked through the gardens, breathing in the cool night air; he should be asleep, as vigorous as the day had been, but he couldn't even if he wanted to. His thoughts were plagued with questions on why Lauren was sending his Kari to Rhovanny. Ever since his engagement to Lady Estora, Karigan had been sent on an alarming amount of long distance runs. He didn't know if it was by design or mere coincidence, but he intended to put a stop to it. He had vowed the night of Karigan's knighting ceremony that he would protect her, and he couldn't do that if she was all the way in Rhovanny.<p>

Lost in thought, he didn't pay attention to where his feet lead him. He turned a corner and was met by the face of the woman who occupied his thoughts night and day. His heart leaped at the sight of her and he barely restrained himself from rushing over to her and giving her a kiss. But just barely. She looked up, startled, her eyes filled with fear and surprise.

"Hello." Zachary put every ounce of feeling he had for her in that one word. For weeks, he had been trying to talk to her alone. But she was either on an errand or couldn't be disturbed, and when she was available, he was either in a meeting, listening to petitioners, or something concerning the upkeep of the kingdom. It was driving him mad not being able to talk with her or even to see her for a period of time. And, if by chance, he did happen to run into her, she would always make an excuse to leave; he wouldn't let her run away tonight.

She stood up and gave a stiff bow. "Sire."

"Would you walk with me?" He asked with boyish enthusiasm.

"Of course Majesty."

She took his proffered arm and fell into step beside him.

"May I know what has my Rider roaming the gardens in the middle of the night?" Zachary asked, his eyes watching her troubled face.

"It was a simple nightmare, Majesty, nothing for you to concern yourself with. They have been coming every night for the past two months."

"If it has you unable to get a decent night's rest, how is that simple? Please tell me about it, maybe talking about it will help." He implored, tightening his grip on her arm in case she tried to run away.

She let out a sigh and nodded. "Ok."

They came to a small alcove with a bench, Karigan sat down on the seat leaving room for the king.

"I'm walking through a forest when a mist creeps through the trees. It gets so thick that I can't even see my hand in front of my face. Then I stumble on what feels like a tree branch; as the mist starts to clear, I see it is not a branch at all but the arm of a dead Scoridian soldier. As the mist parts, the forest has been replaced by a field where a great battle had taken place. More are dead, twisted and sprawled out on the ground; impaled with pikes that jutted at angles above the landscape; their heads cut off, or torsos skewered with swords, arrows, cross bow bolts; horses lay dead along with their masters."

Zachary cringed at the trace of fear that had crept into her voice. If his Kari was afraid, then everyone else should be terrified.

"Among the corpses is the debris of the battle; pennants, lying limp on the ground, broken weapons, shields, helms, bits of gear, shattered cart wheels, and gore smeared across the ground. I walk forward, pulled by some unknown force. Among the uniforms of the dead, I see the provincial colors-the cobalt of Coutre, the blue and gold of D'Yer. Solid black catches my eye as I spot a fallen Weapon. And then I see green, I tried not to look at that body, but I couldn't look away. I see Ty beneath Crane, his eyes open but dull, a wound deep in his gut crawling with maggots. I picked up my pace, not wishing to believe what I saw."

"In some places the bodies were so thick and intertwined that I had to back track and take another route. My gaze was stolen by a banner of silken green with the gold winged horse rising, the ancient banner of the Green Riders woven by Eletian hands, now bloodstained and torn, lying over the body of Captain Mapstone like a shroud. I cry out, not wishing to see anymore, but my eyes are drawn just beyond the captain to a mass of slain warriors in black that had been protecting one man, all cut down by some force greater than themselves. You lay there, in black and silver armor, a trickle of blood flowing from the edge of your mouth into your beard. Your body bristled with arrows."

The fear had come back into her voice with a vengeance, and Zachary now saw why she was so frightened.

"I couldn't save them," Karigan started sobbing, "I couldn't save _you_. After all that I've done, I couldn't even save you."

Zachary's heart broke at seeing her in so much pain. He hesitantly put his arms around her, trying not to scare off his wild spirit but wishing to provide some comfort to her. Karigan buried her head into his shoulder, her fist clutching the front of his shirt as as if he was the only thing keeping her in this world.

"It's all right Kari," he crooned, "I'm not dead. You saved me. I'm safe."

He hugged her close to him as she cried, whispering calm assurances to her that everyone was safe, that she hadn't failed them, that he was alive and well.

A little after the bell tolled two, Karigan had finally cried herself out, feeling like a piece of wrung out laundry. The only comfort she had was the King's embrace.

"I need to go, Excellency." she said, wiping her nose on her sleeve as she reluctantly pulled away from his embrace.

"Call me by my name, please?" he said, bringing his hand up to caress her cheek.

"I need to go, Maj-Zachary."

His heart soared at hearing her say his name, just his name, without any title before or after it; making him feel like he was just a man, sitting next to the woman he loved.

When she stood up, he knew she was about to run to her chambers, and he didn't want her to leave, ever.

"Wait a moment, if you please." He caught her hand, examining it, feeling the rough callous on it from years of sword fighting beneath his own calloused hand. He looked up to her face, his eyes capturing hers. "You know my feelings toward you Karigan; how ardently I love you. But I'm on the brink of insanity not knowing if you love me. If you don't return my affections, tell me so now, and I won't mention it any more. But, if you do love me, if you're willing to be my queen, I'm willing to fight for you, I'll break my contract with Lady Estora, I'll take on the lord-governers. As long as I have you, I can do anything."

Karigan's eyes went wide in surprise, not knowing how to respond, but filled with a strong urge to flee. Before she could act on that urge, Zachary stood up and kissed her like he had wanted to kiss her so many times before, full of suppressed passion andlove. His mouth claimed hers. A burst of rage drove her to fight him for three whole seconds, but it soon sizzled away. She was dimly aware of her hands moving, one ran through his hair, the other clutched his neck. His touch was ecstasy and she curved herself against him, her senses distinguishing every contour of his body in stark prospect. When the need for air became a necessity, they pulled apart, leaning their foreheads together.

"You don't have to answer me right now, Kari." Zachary said, caressing her cheek. "Think about it on your errand; I expect an answer upon your return. I'll do what I can to ensure that we can be together. Some nobles will be more responsive than others, but I'm sure the other nobles and I can sway those who are against it. And you're numerous friends among the merchant guild will probably sway their decision too. But I will find a way, even if I have to go to hell and back."

"I'll write to my father tomorrow and see what he can do." She said as he pulled her into a hug. The bell rang out three hour, startling both of them. They gave a chuckle at being caught unaware and, after having one final kiss, headed off to their respective wings of the castle, knowing that neither of them would be able to get any sleep before dawn.

* * *

><p><strong>So...thoughts? concerns? comments? Oh! before I forget, I can't quite decide what magical power Fastion's brooch will posses? so submit your entries with your review.<strong>  
><strong>Write on,<strong>  
><strong>MoonHawkD'Alena<strong>


	4. Preparations

**Hello loyal readers, I am SUPER sorry about not updating for so long. I got a new job and they have been working me ragged. But I have a new chapter now and if you give me some reviews you might get anther chapter within the week! I still don't own Green Riders. And I am still looking for a beta, so I'm sorry if the chapter isn't up to par. Enough of my babbling, here is chapter 4!**

**Write on,****  
><strong>**MoonHawkD'Alena**

* * *

><p>"You're not bringing that."<p>

Karigan was staring at the trunk Fastion had packed for their message run. It was a large black chest that looked like it belonged to some highborn lady instead of a Black Shield turned Green Rider.

"Why not?" he asked, the hint of a whine in his voice.

"It's way too big. Didn't the QuarterMaster give you a pair of saddle bags?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't be able to fit everything into them," he stated, "So I packed the trunk instead."

Karigan shook her head and mumbled something unintelligible about Weapons and packing. She then proceeded to open up Fastion's trunk and sort through things that were a necessity and things that he could go without. By the time she was done, the pile that was staying at the castle was significantly larger than the one leaving.

"Ok, that pile," she stated, pointing to the larger one, "stays here, and that pile," she pointed to the other one, "needs to get packed into a saddle bag."

"What about the other bag?" he questioned, noticing that she had said bag instead of bags.

"The other bag will be used for food and supplies. You weren't joking when you said that you would need help packing."

"I really wasn't. What horse will I be using? Can I still use my own?"

"I suppose, but our supplier will be bringing in new horses later this spring, you can pick one out then."

Fastion nodded his head as he packed his saddlebag. After telling him to bring his saddle bags to breakfast the next morning, Karigan bid him good-bye, feeling sore from the beating she received from Drent that morning, she headed off to officer quarters, needing to speak to the captain about who would be taking care of Rider accounts while she was gone.

She didn't want to leave it to Mara because even though she was like an older sister to Karigan, figuring really wasn't one of her strong points. Karigan was thinking about Alicia, a new recruit from D'Yer that was good with numbers. If she worked out, then Karigan wouldn't have to deal with the jumble that Mara always left the accounts in.

* * *

><p><em>You shouldn't be doing this.<em>

Lauren's conscience nagged her as she burned yet another note to Karigan from the king.

_Green Riders are meant to deliver messages, not destroy them._

"Don't you think I know that?" she hissed to herself. It was tearing her up inside, keeping Karigan and Zachary apart. If he wasn't king, she would be helping them instead of keeping them apart. But he was king and Karigan wasn't of noble blood, so there was nothing she could do but try to spare them heartache.

Someone knocked on her door, opening it when she called out for them to enter, her eyes never leaving the hearth as the flames hungrily consumed the kings letter.

"Do you have a moment, Captain?" Came the questioning voice of her Rider.

"Yes, Karigan. What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if we could discuss who would be taking over Rider accounts while I'm in Rhovanny."

"Of course, have a seat." Lauren said, easing herself into the chair behind her desk. Karigan sat down in the opposite chair, noticing the extra worry lines on her captain's face.

"I know that Mara is busy, and I was thinking that maybe Alicia O'brey could take over accounts. What do you think?"

"I think that is an excellent idea, but you're leaving tomorrow, how would you be able to train her?"

"I was hoping that Mara could do that. I'll try to show her the basic outline of my system today after the mid-day meal. I just wanted to get your permission first before I started."

"You most defiantly have my permission. Is there anything else you would like to talk about?"

Karigan paused for a moment, wondering if now would be the right moment to ask for some leave time. She took a breath and decided it was now or never.

"Actually Captain, there is. I was wondering if I could have two weeks of leave after I get back from Rhovanny. My father will be leaving for spring trading soon and I hope to catch him before he leaves."

Lauren thought about it for a moment, Karigan would be take at least a month in Rhovanny, if not more, and then she wanted another two weeks for visiting her family. That was a least a month and a half of keeping Zachary and Karigan apart.

"That should be fine." She replied, stroking the scar on her neck, "As long as nothing major happens, like Mornhavon returning."

Karigan knew the captain was only joking when she said that, but she still paled a little at the thought of not being in Sacoridia when he returned. And he would return. It was just a matter of when.

"Thank you Captain. If you don't have any further need for me, I need to go find Alicia and ask her if she will take over Rider accounts in my absence."

"Go ahead Rider, I think she is finishing up with riding training." Karigan nodded her head in acknowledgement and stood up and left the captain in search of Alicia.

* * *

><p>Karigan found Alicia in the stables with the rest of the new recruits, brushing down their mounts. They all stopped what they were doing as soon as she entered. She felt a slight blush rise at the stares the recruits were giving her, but she just acted normal and nodded to them in acknowledgment.<p>

The riding instructor ordered everyone to get back to work taking care of their horses. They all got guilty looks on their faces and turned back to their duty while sneaking glances at the Rider Knight. Karigan found Alicia near the end of the row, who looked up when Karigan stopped in front of her stall. She picked up a currycomb and began brushing the horse along with Alicia.

"Hello Alicia."

"Hello Rider Sir G'ladheon."

"You have a lovely horse."

"Thank you. Her name is Ladybug. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I am leaving tomorrow on an errand, I'll be gone for a month or more, and I was wondering if you would be willing to take over Rider accounts while I'm gone?"

"Are you joking?" Alicia practically yelled, causing weird looks from her fellow classmates. "It would be an honor to help you!"

"It's not a glamorous job." Karigan warned, "You'll be stuck in a room balancing the accounts so everyone gets paid and we get money for everyday needs."

"That's ok," Alicia smiled broadly, barely containing her joy. "I'm good with numbers and I like being by myself."

"Alright, come see me after the mid-day meal and I'll show you the basics of what you'll be doing, but Mara will be helping you after I leave."

"I won't disappoint you Rider Sir G'ladheon."

"Please, call me Karigan."

Karigan gave Ladybug a friendly pat and left the stables in search of Drent. The past two months had been hell; she had been training three times a day, every day. Once in the morning, with weapons; once before lunch, for hand-to-hand and once after dark, for stealth. She had thought that her original training was hell, but this new training was all five levels of hell.

* * *

><p>As the clock rang out the last notes of twelve hour, Karigan arrived at the practice field. Drent was waiting for her, a scowl on his face.<p>

_Uh-oh. What did I do?_ She couldn't think of anything that she could have done recently to upset him.

"Girl!" he barked, his voice like a whip. "Come here."

She immediately came over and stood in front of him. He was silent for a moment, glaring at her.

"Did I do something wrong?" She questioned, squirming a little underneath his scrutiny.

"No, girl. But I think it's time we moved to the next stage in your training. You will now be training with Weapons instead of your fellow trainees, and your clothing will need be modified as well. Weights will be sewn in every piece of fabric that you own. I understand that you will be leaving for message errand to Rhovanny; I expect you to keep up your practice with Fastion, because he is to be your mentor. He may not be a Black Shield anymore, but he is still a swordmaster. Is that clear? When you two are on the road, I expect you to treat him with the same respect that you give me."

Karigan was speechless. She knew that she had improved drastically under Drent's tutelage but she didn't think she was even close to being ready to go onto the next stage. Drent still physically and verbally abused her morning, noon, and night, but she was only just now beginning to notice improvement in the techniques they were teaching her.

"Do you understand, Girl?" Drent barked, jolting Karigan out of her reverie.

"Yes sir." She snapped back at him.

"Good. Today you're going to run 20 laps, with a five pound weight in each hand; after that, Fastion will start with your hand-to-hand. You and Fastion will be exempt from tonight's training due to you leaving tomorrow morning."

Karigan gritted her teeth and answered with another sharp reply. She took the hand weights Drent gave her and was off running before he could devise more ways to torture her. She was glad that she had tonight off though, she might spend the evening in the baths. That thought alone kept her going through the next hour of training. Between Drent bellowing at her to run faster and Fastion beating the living daylights out of her, she really looking forward to a long bath.

When the bell finally tolled out one hour, Karigan gave a sigh of relief and limped to the bath house to get cleaned up before she went to the mid-day meal. She wanted to take a long soak in the tub but she only had enough time to change cloths and wipe her arms and face with a towel before she had to meet Alicia.

* * *

><p>"Rider Sir G'ladheon!" Alicia yelled across the mess hall, waving Karigan over to her table where a few other new Riders sat finishing their meals. Upon seeing the knight, the other Riders stopped what they were doing to stare openly at her. Still not used to the adoration she got from the new recruits, Karigan felt a blush start at the base of her neck.<p>

"Hello everyone." She said, nodding to the recruits at the table, "What do we have for lunch today?"

The occupants of the table were dumbfounded that a person of her station was actually talking to them. Everest Chastin, a new Rider from the city, blushed and spoke up.

"Umm...the cooks made some venison stew, as well as some fresh bread. Th-They even have some fresh fruits imported from the Cloud Islands."

"Sounds great." She replied, flashing a smile, "I'll be right back with some food."

Karigan picked up an clean bowl from a nearby table and went over to where the cooks had set out the stew in deep pots and the fresh bread was set out on a table next to the fruits. The stew looked delicious but Karigan didn't want to fill up on just stew with the promise of fresh fruit so she scooped a medium size portion into her bowl, plucked a small chunk of bread out of the small mountain provided and turned to sit down with the recruits.

When Karigan turned around, she nearly spilled her stew attempting to avoid hitting the Rider that now blocked the path in front of her.

"Fastion. Don't do that!" She scolded him, smacking him on the arm. She noticed his own bowl of stew was filled dangerously close to the brim of the bowl. He just smirked at her and handed her a spoon.

"I was wondering if I could sit with you. Everyone else seems frightened by me." He asked, sounding a bit insecure.

"Of course, but I must forewarn you, I am sitting with a table full of new recruits."

Fastion paled a little at the thought of being subjected to their gawking and whispers. Karigan chuckled at the former Weapon's expression, looped her arm around Fastion's free arm and led him over to the table.

Alicia's incessant chatting reminded Karigan of Melry, the captain's adopted daughter, but at least Alicia paused for a few short minutes to let her companions add their opinions on whatever topic was being discussed. With a smile, Alicia noted the two Riders presence at the table.

"Is it true, Sir Karigan?" She asked, an odd look in her eyes.

"Is what true?" Karigan questioned, noticing the glint in Alicia's eyes and hoping she didn't have a young Tegan on her hands.

"That you and Rider Holden are being going all the way to Rhovanny to negotiate a marriage alliance with yourself and the Coyle merchant family."

Karigan's nearly spit out the water she was drinking while beside her, she heard Fastion's spoon drop into his bowl as his eyes grew wide in surprise.

"That's absolute nonsense. Who did you hear that from?" Karigan asked, wondering who was spreading rumors that she was getting married to a Rhovan.

"I just assumed that was the reason. I heard about your outing last fall with their younger son and assumed that you two had hit it off."

"You assumed wrong," Karigan felt awkward having her marriage talked about behind her back by somebody other than family. "Please don't repeat that rumor and tell anyone whom you have told that you were mistaken. I am going to Rhovanny on official business in my capacity as a Knight of the Realm. Fastion is accompanying me so that I can train him in the duties of a Rider. You all will likewise be paired up with seasoned Riders so they have a chance to pass their knowledge on to you. The captain just thought that I would like to mentor my brother."

Some jaws dropped at her last sentence, not realizing that she was talking about him being her heart brother not her blood brother.

Fastion was shocked that his sister marriage could be discussed so flippantly. He would have thought that Karigan's father had already set up an arranged marriage for her when she was younger. Maybe her father would let her marry for love instead of prestige.

He had only met the merchant once, when Prince Amilton had tried to usurp the king. Fastion instantly saw where Karigan got her fighting spirit and her stubbornness, though he guessed that she inherited her looks from her mother. Karigan's laughter brought him out of his thoughts and he smiled, happy to see his sister carefree without the fate of the world resting upon her shoulders.

He decided to get some fruit before it was all gone and when he stood up, Karigan looked at him quizzically, her hand unconsciously going to where her sword usually rested. He gave her a slight shake of his head, telling her everything was alright. He wasn't surprised that she assumed the worse, she's had good enough reason to be wary in the last year, but he wished she would let herself relax once in awhile.

He hoped that nothing would happen on this run, Karigan deserved to go on a simple run that didn't have the fate of the entire kingdom relying on the outcome. Fastion picked through the arrangement of fruit and put some grapes and peaches on his plate and sat back down, giving half of his plunder to his sister. She quietly thanked him, popping grapes in her mouth while listening to the other Riders talk about their day and the progress of their training.

Fastion got lost in the feeling of camaraderie that was so different from the tight knit family he had had with the Black Shields. With the Black Shields, everyone acted like responsible adults, but with the Riders, there were a mix of personalities ranging from serious and dedicated to goofy and childish. He sometimes missed the Shields, like when Tegan had slipped some itching powder in his sheets on his first night sleeping in the Rider wing, he had itched for the next day and a half until Mara found some itch cream. Tegan had been given two weeks of laundry duty in punishment, but he knew she hadn't meant any harm.

The bell tolled out half past one hour and everyone cleared their tables and headed out to their tasks for the rest of the day. Fastion saw Karigan headed off with Alicia to the Rider wing, remembering her saying something about training Alicia how to balance Rider accounts. He had nothing to do for the rest of the day, and he didn't know what to do with himself. He finally decided on seeing if Hep needed any help with the afternoon feeding.

* * *

><p>Karigan was surprised how quickly Alicia had mastered the accounts; by the time the eighth bell tolled, Alicia had grasped the basic outline of Karigan's complex system.<p>

"Have you ever done any accounting before, Alicia?"

"Yes, my father ran a bakery and he had me handle the books. It was nothing as complex as this but it was something to do other than sewing."

Karigan agreed completely with the young woman. She then declared that Alicia had learned enough and started packing up the inkwells, quills, fine sand, and the ledgers.

"If you have any questions, the captain or Lt. Mara can answer them. Lt. Mara should be able to answer any questions you have. If she doesn't know, don't be afraid to ask the captain."

"Of course." Alicia replied.

"Okay," Karigan sighed as she stacked the ledgers on top of each other, "Do you have any last minute questions?"

"Not really."

"Ok, well I guess I'll see you in about a month or two. I also want to thank you for doing this, it takes giant load off of Lt. Mara and myself."

"No problem. Good luck on your run."

"Thank you. Good night."

"Good night."

They each went to their respective rooms and got settled in for the night. Karigan sent up a prayer to the gods asking that this run would be safe and uneventful as she set out the gear she would need. She was just about to blow out her candle when she heard a scratching sound coming from her door accompanied by a faint meowing. She opened her door to find the tomb kitty (TK) that had taken up residence in her room.

He walked in and she left the door cracked in case he wanted to leave before she got up. She then blew out her candle and hopped in bed, TK jumping up beside her a moment later and curling into a ball at the top of her pillow right next to her head. She ignored him and went straight to sleep, where she dreamed of a world where there was no social division by class. Where a woman could be with the man she loved no matter their social standing. A smile curved her lips as she was lost in the sweet oblivion only sleep could bring.

* * *

><p><strong>So...good? bad? loved it? hated it? I've got mixed feelings about this chapter and where it's headed. And if anyone thought Fastion was a little of an airhead about packing, I was remembering Torne and Jendara and how they said that they were used to servants seeing to their every need. Just in case you were wondering. 'Cause the man can't be perfect in everything. Anywho, please review, they are a writer's substance.<strong>

**Write on,****  
><strong>**MoonHawkD'Alena**


	5. On the Road Pt 1

************UPDATE: I HAVE GONE BACK AND RE-EDITED ALL THE CHAPTERS, PLEASE GO BACK AND READ THEM! THANK YOU****************

**Alrighty people, as promised, chapter five within a week. The next chapter might take a while but remember I have not forgotten about this fic. Please R&R. Also, props to thylacine67 for the help with the sword decription.**

**Write on,  
>MoonHawkD'Alena<strong>

* * *

><p>Karigan curtsied to her partner as they began the dance, feeling off balanced in her court dress. The dress was in her clan colors, with the shades varying between purple and blue, and bright silver thread stitching it all together. Across from her, Zachary looked stunning in a crisp white shirt underneath a black short coat with matching black trousers and boots.<p>

"Is this a dream?" She whispered, not wishing to wake up if it were. Zachary just smiled as he twirled her around the dance floor. Karigan realized that they were acting out different combat sequences, the corset making her labor to pull air into her lungs. When the king finally got a kill point, he gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and released her. She stepped back and realized that instead of her gown, she now wore her work tunic with some loose pants.

Karigan turned towards Zachary, about to ask him a question when she saw that he had been replaced with an older man.; he was dark hair and complected, marking him as a Rhovan. He held himself with a noble bearing and the circlet around his head marked him as royalty.

"Who are you?" he asked, his accent thick.

Karigan opened her mouth to answer, but before she could respond, an explosion shook the ground and a bright light flashed, blinding her and knocking her to her hands and knees. Karigan rose up slowly, examining her new surroundings. She was in the white world. Movement to her right caught her eye and she turned to find the death god and his steed, the latter gazing intensly at her.

"Westrion." She breathed his name, barely able to catch her breath.

"Galadheon. I have come to warn you and give you a gift. Mornhavon will return next winter. He has evaded my grip for far too long and I need you to kill him once and for all."

"Of course," she replied, still a little in shock at actually talking to the Birdman. "What will I need?"

Westrion reached over the saddle and pulled out a finely wrought sword. The double edged sword was made completely out of shining metal that Karigan couldn't identify. The grip of the sword was wrapped tightly in thick, black leather stamped with the Rider symbol, the guard intricately carved with two horses at full gallop and the pommel was a large blue sapphire. He offered her the bejeweled pommel, silently asking her to accept the gift. She gripped it tentatively, hesitant to take anything from the Birdman. As Karigan pulled the sword from its sheath, it let out a ringing sound. She looked to Westrion not sure why the sword made such an odd noise only to find an amused expression on his face.

"The sword seems to like you; he never rang for me. You will find that, just like all magical objects, this sword has a mind of its own. Treat him with respect and he will never fail you."

Karigan swung the blade experimentally, amazed at how well balanced it felt. It didn't feel like a separate weapon but more like an extension of herself. She practiced a technique that Arms Master Rendle had taught her. When she finished, she bowed to the death god.

"Thank you, Westrion. I will not fail."

"I know you will not, I have complete faith in you." He placed a hand on her shoulder, looking straight into her eyes. "The fate of the entire world now rests in your hands." He paused, tilting his head a little to the side. "Dawn is approaching; you must get back to your reality."

"Thank you again, for the warning and the sword."

He nodded and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek, astonishing her. He then bid her farewell and mounted Salvistar. He urged the steed into a trot and they quickly faded from her sight. Karigan ran her hands over the sword again still awed by the workmanship.

_Greetings Galadheon._

Karigan jerked her hand away from the blade, dropping it, not believing what she had just heard. She slowly reached for the sword and as soon as she touched it, she heard the voice again.

_You are not imagining things, Galadheon. My name is Adular. I am honored to have you as a wielder._

"I am the one honored." Karigan said out loud. She felt something pinch her cheek repeatedly, jerking her awake.

Karigan looked up to find TK sitting on her shoulder, lightly biting her cheek. She sat up, making TK relocate to where her head had just vacated. Karigan tried to swing her legs over the edge, but stopped when her leg hit a long metal object. She lifted up the covers to find Adular lying beside her. She picked him up and noticed that there was a belt attached to him. She hung the sword on the corner of her chair while she got dressed.

As Karigan was strapping the sword around her waist, someone knocked on her door. She called for them to enter and was not surprised when Fastion came in.

"Almost ready, little sister?"

"Actually brother, we will have to delay our trip. Something came up and I need to talk to the king and Captain Mapstone immediately."

"Okay." he nodded, noticing the new sword she now wore, but knowing she would explain in due time. "He should be finishing up his breakfast right about now. If we hurry, we might catch him."

The clock tolled out seven hour as Karigan and Fastion once again sprinted across castle grounds to locate their king and captain. As the last bell rang out, they arrived at the royal apartments where the king was just exiting his rooms.

"Your highness." Karigan called when she caught sight of him. Zachary looked surprised at seeing her, having thought she would be well on her way to Rhovanny by now.

"Karigan, what are you doing here? I thought you would already be gone. I hope nothing's wrong?"

"Actually, there is. I need to speak to you and the captain immediately. Do you know where she is?"

"We were to meet in my study after breakfast. I'm on my way there now."

Karigan and Fastion fell in step with him as they silently made their way to his study. They arrived within minutes and found the captain waiting for them inside. Captain Mapstone looked just as surprised to see them as the king was.

"Captain," Karigan nodded to her as everyone sat down on the couches. "I have some urgent news about Mornhavon."

This got everyone's attention. Karigan unbelted Adular from her waist and laid him across her knees.

_Be strong, Galadheon._

She took a deep breath and let it out.

"Westrion came to me in a dream and told me that Mornhavon will return next winter. He said that I am the only one who will be able to kill him for good. He gave me this sword to kill Mornhavon with."

She handed Adular to the king who tried to pull him out of the scabbard. But he couldn't. Captain Mapstone and Fastion both tried to pull him out, but got the same results. With a chuckle, Karigan reclaimed the sword and drew it, the ring of it clearing the sheath filling the room.

_I will only allow you to wield me, Galadeon. Please refrain from letting others touch me._

Karigan apologized and assured him that she wouldn't let anyone else handle him. When she looked at the others faces, they were filled with awe.

"It truly is a weapon from the gods, may I see it?" Zachary asked, holding his hands out.

Karigan sent a questioning thought to Adular, asking for permission. She was surprised when she received a positive response from him.

_I want to meet the man whom you have pledged you life and heart to._

Karigan nodded and handed him hilt first to Zachary. She knew the instant that Adular introduced himself because Zachary's jaw dropped open and he looked at her amazement.

"Greetings Adular," he said out loud, earning odd looks from the captain and Fastion. "You have my undying gratitude for helping Rider Sir G'ladheon eliminate Mornhavon." He was silent for a moment, listening to whatever Adular was saying, then he nodded and handed the sword to the captain.

Karigan sent a questioning thought to Adular, wondering what was going on.

_I want to understand them, Galadheon._

She chuckled at the captain's look of amazement when Adular introduced himself. I don't think I'll ever get over how shocked people are when they find a sword can talk.

Fastion was next, his usually passive face one of shock as introduction's were made. He then handed the sword back to Karigan and she sheathed it, once again resting him on her lap.

"Excellency," she began, "I know I am supposed to ride out to Rhovanny today, but might I suggest that someone else go in my stead. I need to stay here and help prepare everyone for Mornhavon's return."

Zachary was torn, not wanting her to leave but knowing that if she stayed, she would be caught up in battle plans. He let out a sigh and shook his head.

"No, you of all people need to go. You can tell the Rhovan's about how brutal Mornhavon can be." Karigan opened her mouth in protest but was stopped when Zachary held his hand up. "Please?"

Karigan thought it over for a moment, standing up to pace the floor.

"No, I need to be here training with the army and helping them prepare for winter."

Zachary sighed and looked up at her but only saw determination in her sapphire eyes.

"Lauren, Fastion, please give us a moment."

They both stood up and gave a quick bow to the king before leaving. As soon as the door shut, Zachary had Karigan wrapped in his arms. Karigan was surprised but she snuggled deeper into his embrace, glad to have this time with him.

"As much as I want you to stay here with me, you need to go to Rhovanny and tell them about Mornhavon. It is even more urgent now that we know when he will be coming." He looked down at her and kissed her with such passion that left both them breathless. He pulled away just enough to look her in the eyes. "Please?" He asked once he had regained his breath.

"Alright," She replied, breathing heavily, "but promise me you will talk to Lady Estora about ending the marriage contract."

"I promise." He lightly kissed her and and hugged her tightly to him. "Be careful and come back to me soon."

Karigan smiled, "Don't I always come back? I admit that sometimes I'm not always conscious, but I always come back to you."

Zachary smiled and gave her a kiss before releasing her. He went over to his desk and pulled out a thick envelope with the royal seal on it. "For the Rhovan king," he said by way of explanation as he handed it to her, "I have written in detail what has happened so far concerning Mornhavon, I also told him should he have any questions, to ask you."

Karigan picked her sword off the couch and belted it back on. He gave her a final kiss and whispered I love you.

"I love you too. I'll be back in a six weeks; please don't let the lord-governors convene a war council until I return. If you need an excuse, tell them you need to know the Rhovan's position before we plan our strategies."

Karigan opened the door and exited to find Fastion and the captain standing in the hallway.

"Looks like I won't be able to take those two weeks of leave, Captain." she said walking up to them, "Come on, Fastion, we've got a treaty to deliver."

She strode down the hall, not waiting to see if he was following her. When he caught up to her, he asked what was going on.

"We are going to proceed as if nothing happened. We'll go to Rhovan and tell the king everything we know. I pray he is wise enough to realize the threat."

They walked back to the Rider wing, neither needing to speak. Upon arrival, they each went to their rooms to grab their saddlebags and met back in the common room.

"Let's eat some breakfast before we get on the road. It's not a good idea to be on the road with an empty stomach."

Fastion nodded, hoisting his saddlebags over one shoulder. He went to pick up Karigan's bags, but she stopped him with a glare.

"Everyone carries their own weight unless they are either severely injured or deathly sick, I am neither." She stated while throwing her own bag over her shoulder. "After we eat, I'll have the cooks fill our bags with provisions and pick up our travel fare, then we can leave."

* * *

><p>Karigan and Fastion arrived at the stables to find Mara waiting for them, holding the reins of two fully tacked horses. One was Karigan's Condor, the other was Fastion's Dragonfly. Upon seeing their masters, each horse let out a wicker of delight.<p>

"Looks like somebody's impatient to get on the road." Mara commented with a chuckle, handing over the reins. "Take care, Karigan. Try not to get into too much trouble."

"When do I ever _try_ to get into trouble?"

"True, but it finds you none the less."

"I'm just praying that this run is uneventful. I've had enough adventure to last five lifetimes."

Mara chuckled at this, having listened to all of Karigan's tales while she was recovering in the mending wing. "How about you Fastion? Are you excited to go on your first run?"

"I'm just happy to finally be on the road after being stuck with newbies for the past month." he replied, securing his saddlebags and bedroll to his horse.

"Yeah, but now you gotta put up with me." Karigan joked, swinging up into her saddle.

"And you have to deal with me." he remarked, swinging up in his own saddle.

"You guys are gonna be fine. Just try not to kill each other."

"We'll see you in about six weeks, Mara. Keep the recruits from getting too formal. I trust Ty to make sure they know how to behave in front of nobles. But I'm trusting you and Arms Master Gresia to make sure they know how to behave in battle. There are hard times ahead, and everyone needs to be ready."

"We'll get them ready." Mara smiled and patted Condor on the neck. "Have a uneventful trip." She called merrily as Karigan and Fastion urged their horses into a trot, riding across the grounds toward the Winding Way.

* * *

><p>The country side varied between open plain and thick forest, interrupted only by the occasional village or town. When they came upon these, the citizens came out and greeted them with well wishes for the king and his impending marriage. Karigan accepted them in a professional manner, not allowing her personal feelings to get in the way. The children came out to gawk at her and Fastion and ask them endless questions.<p>

Fastion just stood back and watched her, noticing the way she handled the well-wishers and the children that came out to see the fabled Green Rider's. A young girl tugged on his pant leg, looking up at him with awe in her eyes.

"Can I pet your pony?" she asked, her arms stretching up towards him in anticipation of his answer. He smiled at her, hoisting her up so she could pet Dragonfly. "What's her name?" She asked, stroking the horse's nose.

"Her name is Dragonfly. I got her when she was just a filly, I was about your age. My name is Fastion."

The little girl giggled, her face lighting up in a smile. "That's a funny name."

"And I suppose your name is isn't funny at all." Fastion replied, teased.

The child got an indignant look on her face. "Of course not. My mommy and daddy gave me a pretty name, my name is Irene."

"That is a _very_ pretty name." Fastion agreed, setting her back down.

"Thank you for letting me pet Dragonfly, Fastion." She said, taking care to pronounce his name correctly.

"You are welcome." He answered, giving her a hug. "She likes it when people give her attention."

"Fastion," Karigan's voice called, "Let's move out."

"That's my cue to leave. Good bye, Irene."

The little girl waved good-bye. "Bye Fastion, Bye Dragonfly."

Fastion swung up into his saddle and joined Karigan on the main road. They trotted until they got to the outskirts of the town then gave the horses their heads. Immediately, Condor broke into a run, happy for the exercise. Dragonfly was a little slower starting out but managed to keep up with Condor. After about six or seven miles though, Dargonfly started to slow down. Karigan noticed and reined Condor in, who was barely winded.

"I guess my little Fly isn't used to such hard runs." Fastion said, patting her neck.

"She's a good horse, Fast. But she wasn't trained for long-distance runs."

"It's not just that. She's been my horse since I was a child, so she doesn't have that much longer to live."

"I'm sorry."She said, laying a sympathetic hand on his arm, "Green Riders, of all people, know how strong the bond is between horse and rider. I'm sure the captain will allow you to keep her until her time comes to an end."

Dusk found Karigan debating whether to continue to the next waystation or to just camp for the night and get an early start tomorrow morning. Lost in thought, she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings; neither was Fastion apparently cause when she looked up, she found the road blocked by a huge tree branch. She pulled Condor to a stop, her hand going to Adular. But before she could draw him, she felt a pressure at the base of her spine.

"Take yer hand off ya weapon, lass, and put yer hans were I ken see 'em." A rough voice ordered her.

Karigan looked over at Fastion to find him similarly pinned. He locked gazes with her, silently telling her to go along for now and they held up their hands in surrender.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Two of the best sword masters in Sacoridia are being held at sword point. Hahahahaha, I feel sorry for those two highwaymen, this is gonna be good. :D Also, I decided to name the little girl after the hurricane that is ravaging my home town right now as I write this. As always, PLEASE review, they are a writer's inspiration. And if you have any quirky ideas for where you want this fic to go, PM me so that everyone is surprised. And lastly, dragon droppings to whomever can figure out what Kari's sword's name means.<strong>

**Write on,  
>MoonHawkD'Alena <strong>


	6. On the Road Pt 2

Ok guys, here is a little something. I was putting off uploading this until I had more to give but I haven't uploaded in quite a few months so I figured you guys deserved something. Also, props to Bethany89's A Rider's Desire for inspiring one of the twists in this plot. And if you spot any discretions, grammar or plot wise, let me know. And without further ado, Chapter 6!

Write on,  
>MoonHawkD'Alena<p>

* * *

><p>Karigan and Fastion raised their hands. They mentally kicked themselves for being caught off-guard as they were ordered to slowly get off their horses. They did so, scanning the area for any more brigades, spotting maybe ten men in the bushes waiting on either side of the road.<p>

"Well, well, well. Whadda we 'ave here, Garrett?"

"Looks like two Greenies, Flynn; all alone with nobody ta protect 'em."

Karigan and Fastion stood between their horses, the highwaymen standing in front of them, their swords pointing at their chest.

"We're not the ones who need protection," Karigan hissed, glaring at the highwaymen, "The odds aren't in your favour."

"Two sword masters against a few thugs, it's too easy." Fastion chimed in, knowing that he and Karigan could fight their way out if it came down to a battle. "It's not looking so good for you two."

"We ain't alone, Greenie." The one called Garette let out a whistle and the men hiding came onto the road.

Fastion got a grin on his face. "Now things are looking more even." he said, his hand inching toward his sword.

Karigan noticed, her own hand slowly moving to grasp the pommel of Adular. In one fluid motion, they simultaneously drew their weapons, knocking their captors blades away. While still in shock, Bart and Garrett were cut down in one quick slash from both Riders. The other men moved towards them, fear flashing in their eyes but quickly replaced with anger over the loss of their leaders.

Karigan and Fastion split up and each took ten brigades. Karigan was amazed at the response she was getting from Adular. He drew on her strength and memory; gathering together everything she had learned about survival and putting that knowledge in her immediate grasp. She parried, blocked, and attacked, every swing falling an opponent. Within minutes, twenty-two men lay dead in the road, leaving two Green Riders wondering what to do with the bodies.

"Since when did I become a swordmaster?" Karigan looked at her heart brother, questioning his earlier words.

"You practically are," Fastion quickly defended himself, "All you need to do is pass the test and it is only given once a year, during the winter solstice."

Karigan decided to leave the subject alone and went into woods to gather some fire wood while Fastion moved the bodies into a pile. Karigan came back, and placed the wood between the bodies. Fastion dug through his saddlebags, searching for the tinder box. Upon finding it, he struck up a flame and set the bodies on fire.

"There's a waystation about ten miles up the road, we can stop there for the night, and leave at dawn." Karigan said, brushing her hands off. Fastion nodded and they both mounted their horses. They kept up a steady pace, cantering most of the way. By the time they arrived at the waystation, it was almost completely black except for the occasional moonlight leaking through the tree branches. As they passed through the wards, Fastion shivered slightly, a motion Karigan didn't miss.

"What you just felt were the wards set up around the perimeter of the waystation to keep Riders safe from enemies." As the words left Karigan's mouth, a squirrel raced across the path. "Though they don't seem to keep out small animals."

Fastion chuckled at this and dismounted Dragonfly, following Karigan to the paddock attached to the cabin. They un-tacked their horses and rubbed them down with currycombs. Karigan told Fastion where the grain was located and went to go fill two buckets with fresh water. She came back and set the water buckets on the hook, stepping back so the horses could drink. She then shouldered her tack and bags, motioning for Fastion to follow her. Karigan opened the door and had to jump out of the way of two opossums who ran out of the cabin. She then proceeded to dump her bags on one of the four beds set up in the cabin.

"Ok," she said placing her hands on her hips, "do you want to sweep the floor or start a fire?"

"I'll sweep." he replied, claiming his own bed. "Where is the broom?"

Karigan waved her hand toward a closet as she pulled out her tinder box. She picked out a few logs from the selection against the wall and placed them in the hearth. After a few seconds, the flames started right up and greedily licked at the wood. She heard Fastion sneeze repeatedly as the dust he had disturbed irritated his nose. He came back and she instructed him where to find a metal pot, some herbal tea leaves, and some mugs.

"Could you please go fill this halfway with water from the creek?" she asked, extending the metallic pot. "Go out behind the paddock and keep going straight, you can't miss it."

He nodded his head "And don't think I've forgotten about training." He threw over his shoulder as he exited.

Karigan chuckled and shook her head; she hadn't forgotten but had sure hoped that he would. He returned and she put the pot over the hearth, waiting for the telltale bubbles.

"Training first, tea later." Fastion said, giving her a stern gaze.

"Yes, sir." She replied, teasingly. "But we need to stay with in the protection of the wards."

They walked out into the forest to start their lesson.

* * *

><p>Stevic G'ladheon had just sat down with the latest addition to his library when a servant knocked on the door.<p>

"Chief," A small boy poked his head around the door, his face apologetic for disturbing his master, "Several men are here, asking to see you and Mistress Karigan."

"Do these men have names? Did they say what they wanted?" Stevic asked, removing his feet from his desk and placing them on the floor.

He hoped it wasn't yet another adventure depraved merchant asking for his Kari's hand in marriage. Ever since she had gone out with Braymer Cole; most of the bachelor merchants had come to proposition him for her hand in marriage. He had declined every proposal, having resigned himself to letting his daughter pick out a husband for herself. He wouldn't force her into a marriage, hoping that she would find something as real as what he and Kariny had experienced in their short time together.

"None that they would give, Chief." The boy replied, bringing the merchant out of his thoughts.

Stevic sighed and nodded his head. "Alright, show them in."

Three men walked into the room. They held themselves aloof, making Stevic think that they were nobles. Their bronze skin and sand colored hair mixed with azure eyes, reminded him of his wife. The one in the middle was slightly taller than his companions and he stepped forward.

They all swept into an extravagant bow. "Safety and peace be upon you, Chief Stevic Galadheon. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." The taller man, who Stevic concluded was the leader, stuck out his hand, grasping Stevic's hand firmly within his own. "We can get down to business as soon as your daughter joins us." He glanced toward the door as if any second she would appear.

Stevic frowned, "Karigan is currently residing in Sacor City, serving in His Majesty's Green Rider Messenger Service."

The leader blinked, and then cast a glance to the two shorter men. They mumbled a few words in a strange dialect between one another before turning back to face him. "I'm afraid that she is the reason that we are here and that we must now leave for Sacor City. Thank you for your time, good evening Chief Galadheon." The three men turned to leave.

"Wait! You're leaving already? What is it that you want with my Karigan? As her father I demand you tell me what you want with my daughter." He raised himself up to his already intimidating height. Who were these men that felt that they could come and go without answering any questions? The three men held there place.

"I'm sorry, but this is something that must be discussed with your daughter first. If she chooses to tell you afterwards that is her decision. However, we are under strict orders to speak to her and her alone. Safety and peace be upon you, Chief Galadheon."

* * *

><p>Ok, let me know what you guys think. Don't really know where I'm going with this, I'm just here for the ride. And, I'm <strong>Still in need of a beta!<strong>! So any help you can offer in that department will help tremendesly.

Write On,

MoonHawkD'Alena


End file.
